


Zawsze

by Sam (Oxymora97)



Series: w y g a s a m y [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, bo kochamy kontrasty prawda?, inspirowane inną miniaturką, jestem angstowym śmieciem, kontrasty, metaforycznie i symbolicznie, studium w relacji, to mój najdłuższy twór od ho-ho, tylko silni powinni czytać do końca, warto ją przeczytać ale nie trzeba
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxymora97/pseuds/Sam
Summary: "Zawsze" jest bezwzględne – nie dopuszcza żadnych wyjątków ani odstępstw od reguły, aby móc osiągnąć ideał. Oznacza niezawodność. A w tym wszystkim jest przepełnione goryczą tego, co nie zdołało spełnić wygórowanych wymagań.





	Zawsze

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nigdy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479285) by [Perscepcja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perscepcja/pseuds/Perscepcja). 



> Niemal rok zajęło mi wzięcie się za tę miniaturkę i napisanie jej – bo na pomysł wpadłam krótko po przeczytaniu "Nigdy" autorstwa Persa, zresztą nie bez powodu jest to tu podlinkowane. To jest moja odpowiedź, choć trochę mi się z nią zeszło.  
> Tak się składa, że dzisiaj mija równo rok, od kiedy ostatecznie wpadłam w piekło Kyluxów i chciałam to jakoś uświetnić. Wtedy zaczęłam od angstów i teraz też oferuję angsty, smacznego.

Pieprzone „zawsze”.

Stephen King, _Christine_

Od dzieciństwa znał ciężar oczekiwań, nakładanych na jego barki przez własnego ojca. Czuł – _wiedział_ – że jest rozczarowaniem, a tego największego i najważniejszego nie spełni. W końcu nie miał wpływu na swoje pochodzenie; nie mógł przestać być bękartem. Zamiast tego skupiał się więc na tych możliwych wymaganiach i robił wszystko, jakby próbując zadośćuczynić to, co pozostawało poza jego kontrolą. _Stój prosto, ćwicz ciężko, ucz się pilnie, słuchaj uważnie, nie odzywaj się bez polecenia, nie przeszkadzaj, nie okazuj słabości, weź się w garść,  n i e   b ą d ź   d z i e c k i e m ._

Każde niepowodzenie było karane, każda porażka oznaczała potrzebę większej pracy, po każdym upadku należało natychmiast się podnieść. Miał być przyszłością Imperium, jego szansą i odrodzeniem – i żeby spełnić tę rolę musiał działać idealnie, być niezawodny, wypełniać rozkazy bez mrugnięcia okiem i samemu wiedzieć, jakie rozkazy wydać. System był idealnym mechanizmem, a mechanizm nie działa poprawnie, gdy któraś jego część jest wadliwa.

Musiał być niezawodny, na każdym kroku, w każdej chwili, w każdej sytuacji; jeśli przestajesz być przydatny, zostajesz wymieniony. Nie było miejsca na pomyłkę, nie było drugich szans, kiedy wokół roiło się od innych gotowych wejść na twoje miejsce – Najwyższy Porządek był bezwzględny i tego samego wymagał od swoich elementów. Organizacja reprezentowała sobą ten sam ład, który miała rozprzestrzeniać. Zasady były proste, klarowne i obowiązywały wszystkich, a ci, którzy nie umieli się do nich dostosować, byli słabi i padali ofiarą silniejszych, taka była naturalna kolej rzeczy – a naturze nie można było się przeciwstawić. Istniały legendy o osobnikach posiadających niezwykłe umiejętności, potrafiących naginać świat do swojej woli, manipulować przestrzenią, legendy jednak nie miały wstępu do odmierzonych od linijki wojskowych szeregów. A przynajmniej wydawało się, że nie miały.

Kylo Ren nie przejmował się nikim i niczym, zaburzał idealną harmonię przewidywalności, mit w samym centrum świata racjonalizmu. On nie tylko nie podlegał zasadom, on był _ponad nimi_. Gdziekolwiek się nie pojawił, zakłócał sprawne funkcjonowanie misternego mechanizmu, zmuszał innych by dostosowali się do jego chaosu. Nie mając żadnej rangi, przewyższał nią wszystkich oficerów.

Hux nie zamierzał się ugiąć. Pozostał w swojej roli, kontynuował robienie tego, co robił najlepiej, cały czas trwając na swoim miejscu. Na gniew Rena odpowiadał stoickim spokojem, nieporuszony niczym skała w obliczu żywiołu. Jeśli Rycerz chciał uzyskać pożądany efekt ze strony generała, musiał albo grać według jego zasad, albo zmusić go do tego siłą.

Oczywiście, częściej niż rzadziej skłaniał się ku drugiemu rozwiązaniu, nic jednak nie potrafiło złamać Armitage’a, który już dawno postanowił sobie, że nie da się więcej zastraszyć, te czasy były za nim. Ataki Mocą znosił z dumą, po każdym rzuceniu o ścianę podnosił się na nogi, każde duszenie wytrzymywał, jedynie potem rozcierając gardło dłonią. Niekontrolowane wybuchy napawały go satysfakcją, potwierdzały, że ma silniejszą wolę od jakiegoś mistycznego wojownika, który nigdy nie potrafił zachować się rozsądnie.

Mimo wszystko Ren był wyjątkiem, który Hux musiał brać pod uwagę. Wymykał się kompletnie z wyuczonych przez generała schematów, nie miał miejsca w poukładanych planach, nie tylko nie słuchał rozkazów, ale je podważał, wydawał własne, momentami nieracjonalne, w żaden sposób ich nie uzasadniając.

Armitage dawno nauczył się cierpliwości i przy Renie wykorzystywał swoje wszystkie jej pokłady – to była najskuteczniejsza broń przy wybuchowości Rycerza. Jeśli mieli współpracować, jeśli machina miała działać, musiał okiełznać tę anomalię. Młodszy mężczyzna nie miał jednak zamiaru na to pozwolić, podchodził i odskakiwał, z różnych stron, nigdy nie tam, gdzie być powinien. Ścierali się tak ze sobą i żaden nie chciał ustąpić, dwa żywioły – jeden zawsze wygrywał, a drugi nigdy się nie poddawał i wbrew ich woli powstał między nimi balans. Równowaga była chwiejna i łatwa do zburzenia, co chwila ją tracili, powodując zgrzyt mechanizmu, ale zaraz udawało się ją odzyskać, trybiki wskakiwały na swoje miejsca i cały precedens mógł kręcić się dalej.

Zbliżenie było zamierzone, przewidziane i starannie wykalkulowane, nic innego jak logiczne rozwiązanie frustracji spowodowanej ciągłą walką charakterów. Seks nic nie znaczył i stanowił jedynie sposób na spełnienie fizycznych potrzeb organizmu – generał Hux jak zwykle miał wszystko pod idealną kontrolą – a przynajmniej do czasu, bo w tej sferze Kylo również nie zamierzał się poddać zdroworozsądkowym zasadom. Nie miał dość, to mu nie wystarczało i sięgał po więcej. Armitage wciąż twardo stał przy swoim, ale wcale nie musiał ruszać się z miejsca – Renowi udało się podejść z innej strony, znaleźć słabiej strzeżone wejście i wślizgnąć się tam, gdzie chciał być.

Zaczęli orbitować wokół siebie, lawirując między postawionymi murami, odkrywając kroki, których wcześniej nie znali i wyjątkowo generał dał się ponieść. Nie przeszkadzało mu, gdy ciszę kwater wypełniło dyszenie i jęki, nie powiedział nic, gdy zamieniły się w ciche szepty przeznaczone tylko dla ich uszu, nie zaprotestował nawet, gdy zamiast tego noc zaczęły wypełniać dużo niebezpieczniejsze spokojne oddechy.

To nie tak, że to cokolwiek ułatwiło – poza prywatnymi pomieszczeniami wciąż toczył się ten sam spór odmiennych racji, a władza była rozciągnięta między nimi dwoma niczym struna. Hux nadal trwał nieporuszony, a Kylo to pchał, to ciągnął w swoją stronę – aż w końcu sięgał po te swoje czarodziejskie sztuczki i rzucał mężczyzną o ścianę, egzekwując swoją wolę i zostawiając pokonanego przeciwnika samemu sobie. Ten jednak nie przejmował się poturbowaniem, bólem pleców, obitymi żebrami czy paleniem w płucach i za każdym razem podnosił się, tak jak miał w zwyczaju. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później Ren zawita do jego kwater, wiedziony uczuciem, którego żaden z nich nie chciał ani nie ważył się nazwać.

Wiele było między nimi zgrzytów i nieporozumień, nieodpowiednich ruchów, nadużyć, słów, które były po prostu _nie takie_ i wiele zajęło im wypracowanie czegoś, co działało bez co chwilowych przerw na korygowanie jednego czy drugiego.

Wszystko niemal runęło wtedy w sali tronowej i potem na Crait. Cały tamten dzień był jak jedna wielka awaria. Zniszczenie _Supremacy_ , morderstwo Naczelnego Wodza, ucieczka Rebeliantów, kiedy już mieli ich w garści. Najwyższy Porządek trząsł się w posadach, a objęcie przez Kylo Rena pozycji Snoke’a o mało nie rozbiło całego systemu w drobny mak. Cała mozolnie osiągana równowaga między Rycerzem Ren a generałem momentalnie musiała ustąpić przed nagłą zmianą rangi jednego z nich – który w dodatku nie miał pojęcia o zarządzaniu tak wielkim przedsięwzięciem.

Ale jak można było oczekiwać przemyślenia czegokolwiek po kimś tak impulsywnym?

Trudno było to jakkolwiek odbudować, naprawić i poskładać w całość – ale Armitage Hux opanował przecież sztukę cierpliwości do perfekcji. Zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem wykonywał rozkazy, czekał i wykorzystywał każdą okazję, która się nadarzyła. Nowy Wódz potrzebował jego analitycznego umysłu i wojskowego doświadczenia i o dziwo udało im się – wspólnie – przywrócić zburzony Porządek.

Sytuacja była nowa, ale w pewnym sensie taka sama. Po awansie na wielkiego admirała Hux miał władzę porównywalną do Kylo, a to, czego nie gwarantowała mu ranga, nadrabiał doświadczeniem i znowu stali na podobnym gruncie.

Gdy ponownie mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy, nic ich już nie zatrzymywało.

Zmiany oczywiście były nieuniknione, nie wszystko było takie jak dawniej, obaj mieli nowe obowiązki, sytuacja na froncie była inna, obaj nauczyli się nowych rzeczy. Jeden musiał zaakceptować odpowiedzialność, którą sam na siebie ściągnął, drugi musiał zrozumieć, że strona militarna i polityczna nie jest jedynym priorytetem Naczelnego Wodza. Kylo Ren był również Mistrzem swojego Zakonu i praktykującym użytkownikiem Mocy, z czym wiązały się zadania, których twardo stąpający po ziemi wojskowy nie mógł do końca pojąć. Pewnych rzeczy nie dało się wytłumaczyć czy uzasadnić – w tym jednym aspekcie byli zdani wyłącznie na zaufanie, Hux nie miał innego wyboru niż po prostu uwierzyć, że pewne zadania absolutnie _wymagały_ uwagi Rycerza i mógł je wykonać tylko Kylo.

Ta jedna samotna misja niczym się od tego nie różniła. Jedynym wyjaśnieniem były „sprawy Mocy”, żadnych szczegółów ani wskazówek co do dokładnego celu czy czasu trwania nieobecności. Pozostawało tylko zacisnąć zęby, standardowo powiedzieć, co myśli o takim opuszczaniu stanowiska i przejąć obowiązki Wodza na czas nieokreślony.

Zaszedł już tak daleko i nie zamierzał się zatrzymywać. W końcu uda mu się uświadomić Renowi, że nie może robić dwóch rzeczy na raz, że powinien zrezygnować z jednego stanowiska, aby móc w pełni skupić się na drugim, a wtedy Hux będzie mógł zająć jego miejsce na czele Najwyższego Porządku – bo nie było wątpliwości, że Kylo nigdy nie zrezygnuje ze swoich mistycznych fanaberii. Wystarczyło tylko poczekać na odpowiednią okazję.

Nie spodziewał się jednak połączenia, które zdążyło przyjść, zanim ta nastąpiła.

Jakość była daleka od idealnej, dźwięk trzeszczał, a obrazu nie było w ogóle. Tylko ciężki oddech i napięcie w głosie Rena sugerowały, że mężczyzna jest ranny. Odmówił podania współrzędnych, zabronił wysyłania oddziału ratunkowego – już za późno; tak miało być. Zamiast tego wszyscy obecni na mostku – obsługa jak i wyżsi rangą oficerowie – słyszeli jak oficjalnie mianował wielkiego admirała Huxa na nowego Naczelnego Wodza, a Zakon Ren oddał w ręce innego Rycerza.

Dopiero po tych koniecznych ceremoniałach kazał wszystkim opuścić pomieszczenie. W dalszej części rozmowy mogła uczestniczyć tylko głowa Najwyższego Porządku. Nikt inny nie miał prawa usłyszeć strachu w głosie Rena, nikt inny nie powinien słuchać rozpaczliwego potoku słów płynących z drżących ust Kylo. Nikt też nie widział zgarbionej sylwetki Huxa, kiedy Armitage po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

W końcu osiągnął swój cel, został Naczelnym Wodzem, powinien się cieszyć, prawda? W końcu tego zawsze chciał. Tylko nie w tamtym momencie.

W tamtym momencie z całych sił zaciskał dłonie na konsoli, próbując znieść charczący oddech i nieskładne zdania. Miał być, tak jak był zawsze, i starał się dokładnie to robić. W tamtym momencie był zajęty udawaniem, że w zdławionych dźwiękach po drugiej stronie transmisji nie rozpoznaje cichych szlochów. I myślał, że to było trudne, ale cisza, która nastąpiła potem, była jeszcze trudniejsza.

Armitage nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, żeby go pożegnać. Przecież Kylo zawsze wracał.


End file.
